Pups Save Jake
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 27, 2014 September 16, 2014 November 12, 2014 December 12, 2014 January 26, 2015 September 21, 2016 February 2, 2020 | overall = 53 | writer = Kacey Arnold | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Flying Frog" | next = "Pups Save the Parade"}} "Pups Save Jake" is the first segment of the 3rd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Jake and Chase go deep cave spelunking when Jake ends up getting his ankle stuck between some fallen rocks! Ryder, Rubble with his new jackhammer, and Marshall with his new first medical response gear need to get to the cave right away and save Jake! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Jake As the episode begins, Rubble and Marshall are watching the latest episode of their favorite hero, Apollo the Super-Pup, with Rubble wearing his Apollo mask and cape (from "Pups Save a Super Pup") again, while Marshall wears his blanket for his cape. Meanwhile, several miles from the Lookout, Chase is with Jake as they go spelunking in a cave since the ski slopes are closed for the summer. Reaching a fork in the cave path, they decide to head down the right fork, and soon come across where the path slopes downward at a steep angle. Jake goes first, but as he looks back to assure Chase he's fine and going slow, he trips over a small rock, spins around so he is sliding backward down the slope, and gets his ankle jammed between two small stalagmites. Chase tries to free him, but it's clear that Jake is jammed in good, and he might be badly injured as well, perhaps a sprained joint or broken bone. Chase attempts to contact Ryder, but the cave causes too much interference for Chase to send through a clear signal. Knowing that Jake will be fine where he is, Chase returns to the surface so he can send a clear signal to Ryder. Once he warns Ryder that Jake is in trouble and needs help, Ryder summons the pups. While Skye, Zuma, and Rocky enter the elevator quickly, Rubble and Marshall stall for time by backing slowly toward the elevator, still focused on seeing Apollo save the day first. Once Apollo uses his super breath to blow away the big spider and allow him to save the kitten trapped in the spider's web, Rubble is amazed by how Apollo is not even scared of a big spider. Now with their show over, Marshall turns around to enter the elevator, but trips over his blanket, crashing into the other pups. Rubble joins them, and they head topside, Marshall and Rubble being suited up with different gear this time: Marshall is wearing a red and yellow vest along with a helmet sporting a flashlight on it, and a new pup-pack that's very different from his regular firefighting one. Rubble has traded his shovel pup-pack for a jackhammer one, but still wears the rest of his construction pup gear and, as Marshall points out, his Apollo mask. Rubble has once more let his ego turn him into his Super Pup self, but this time, he's learned his lesson from "Pups Save a Super Pup," and is ready to help whoever is in need alongside the rest of the PAW Patrol. Once Ryder reveals that Jake needs their help, he assigns Rubble to use his jackhammer to free Jake's foot, while Marshall will check Jake's foot out to see if anything is broken. The team deploys, and when Marshall lands in his pup house, this time it converts into an ambulance instead of his firetruck since his duties as the PAW Patrol Medic Pup are needed this time. Chase is waiting for the team at the cave entrance, but with Marshall wanting to find Jake and get his foot checked out ASAP, he runs off ahead of the others and doesn't wait to listen to Chase, informing him that when he reaches the fork, he needs to go right, not left. Rubble is cowering by the edge of the entrance himself, his arachnophobia acting up again since caves are usually where spiders live. Ryder and Chase coax him into following, but it's clear that Rubble has a bad feeling that he's going to run into a spider somewhere inside. Marshall reaches the fork, and ends up going left. When Ryder, Chase, and Rubble arrive at the fork, they split up, with Ryder and Chase going after Marshall, and Rubble being left to go find Jake. Rubble locates him, but when he tries to head down to free his foot, a spider drops down right in front of Rubble, scaring him into cowering behind a nearby stalagmite, refusing to move. However, knowing that Jake needs his help, and remembering that Apollo is not afraid of anything, even spiders, Rubble overcomes his arachnophobia and is able to get past the spider and down to Jake. He soon reduces one of the stalagmites to rubble, but it's clear that Jake's ankle is seriously hurt as he can't even stand up without feeling pain in it. Rubble attempts to contact the others, but he also finds his signal severely hampered by interference from the cave. In the other fork, Marshall is soon spooked by his pup-tag beeping as it picks up Rubble's call for assistance, and even jumps high into the air when he hears Ryder behind him, landing safely in Ryder's arms when he comes back down. Now with Marshall regrouped with them, Chase and Ryder head back to the fork and then down the right path to meet up with Rubble and Jake. Once on scene, Marshall checks out Jake's foot with his X-ray screen and finds no broken bones, so Jake is lucky he only sprained it. Marshall soon has the foot wrapped in a bandage, but when it's clear Jake still can't walk out on it, Marshall provides a crutch for Jake to use while Ryder helps him by wrapping Jake's free arm around his shoulders for support. With Rubble following alongside, and Chase and Marshall leading the way, everyone heads back out to the entrance. Once topside, Jake thanks the pups and Ryder for everything, then has one last request: A ride home to his cabin back at Jake's snowboarding resort. Ryder is more than happy to help as Marshall already has the back of his ambulance open and ready for transport of the injured. That night, the PAW Patrol gather around a campfire outside Jake's cabin as Jake thanks the pups and Ryder for all their help and how his foot is feeling much better thanks to their aid. Rubble is given special congrats over how he conquered his arachnophobia to help Jake, but it is clear that it was only due to the importance of the mission. When another spider dangles down in front of Rubble, his fear resurfaces so badly, he jumps right into Ryder's arms for safety, leaving everyone with a good laugh to end the episode as the camera rises back up to look at the beautiful night sky. *Use his jackhammer to get Jake loose from between the stalagmites. *Use his emergency response X-ray screen to check for any broken bones, then administer first aid, a crutch, and transportation for Jake back to his cabin on Jake's Mountain. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Brave heroes.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol Den søte delfinbabyen og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Cute Baby Dolphin|''Den søte delfinbabyen'' PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Tapfere Helden, große Taten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują kosmitę DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują kosmitę|''Pieski ratują kosmitę'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save Jake's Pages Category:Chase calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Jake needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kacey Arnold Category:2014 Episodes